Dandelion
:For other versions, see Dandelion (disambiguation). Dandelion is a special-edition premium plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2 and a monthly special plant in the Chinese version of the aforementioned game. It is also present in Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West, being more similar to the one from the Chinese version. In the international version, Dandelion was released in the 3.4.4 update. Being a special-edition plant, it can only be obtained for a limited time, but once obtained, it can be kept indefinitely. Dandelion can attack on the lane it is placed on, as well as adjacent lanes by releasing slow-moving explosive dandelion seeds, one lane at a time. The seeds deal splash damage to any enemy that is in that tile. As of the 2017 Springening Event, Dandelion can no longer be purchased with gems. It was Plant of the Week from April 3, 2017 to April 16, 2017. Additionally, if Blover or Hurrikale is used, two Dandelions on screen in the case of Blover, or two in Hurrikale's lane will release 12 small bombs, each dealing 1.25 damage when exploding. Afterwards, Dandelion has to recharge for 10 seconds before it can start attacking again. In the Chinese version, Dandelion releases bombs that float over to the zombies by the dandelion seeds and drop on them. The bombs deal three damage and deal splash damage in a 1x1 area. Almanac entry PvZ2= ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 |-| PvZ2C= [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|''Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)]] Note: In-game, Dandelion's damage is Moderate, and its recharge is Mediocre. Upgrades Plant Food effect In the international version, when fed with Plant Food, Dandelion will release ten large dandelion seeds into the air which float down slowly to random zombies, exploding and dealing 12.5 normal damage shots to all enemies in a 1x1 area. In the Chinese version, Dandelion will release two to five bombs that home in on random zombies and deal splash damage in 1x1 area. If there are no targets available, it will not create any bombs. Level upgrade Costumed The Plant Food ability now creates a lot of powerful bombs and does a carpet bombing to zombies. Level upgrade Strategies ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Dandelion can be used as an alternative to Melon-pult in dealing splash damage to great amount of threats in later levels. When compared together, Dandelion is cheaper and better at finishing off lone clusters of zombies, as it can attack on the lane it is placed on as well as adjacent tiles. Its ability to release bursts of explosive seeds in strong wind also makes for a powerful emergency option, when particularly dangerous zombies such as Gargantuar need to be neutralized quickly. On the other hand, Dandelion is greatly disadvantaged if there are three zombies in three consecutive lanes and only a single dandelion, it never targets a single zombie. Instead of a single zombie, it tries to attack all zombies pollen by pollen; having a possibility to be eaten before it finishes off even one zombie should the zombies be at least a Conehead or stronger, making it an unreliable plant on its own against stronger zombies. So, at least two are needed in the lawn. Its special ability will also disable Dandelion for ten seconds, therefore, great care must be taken when attempting to utilize this. So, defensive plants or stalling plants should be used with this plant to prevent it from getting destroyed. Dandelion should be prioritized in areas with an absence of other offensive plants. In Dark Ages, Dandelion can be used to fight Jester Zombies, as its seeds, although technically a projectile, can still hit them without getting deflected. Dandelion can also be placed on Power Tiles to negate the cooldown time after using Blover and Hurrikale by using a Plant Food. Dandelion can be useful in the Wild West if planted on a minecart that is close to the left side. You can also use Hurrikale or Blover with it for a combo. Gallery Trivia Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 *For a very short time following the official release of the 3.4.4 update, players could obtain him for 109 gems. Shortly after, the gem cost was changed to 129 gems. Later on, the cost was changed back to 109 gems on April 13, 2015. *Despite being referred to as male in the Almanac, the description for the 3.4.4 update in the App Store and Google Play, along with the Plants vs. Zombies Facebook page and advertisements in the game list him as female. *There is a glitch having to do with using him in a level in which the player cannot lose more than a number of plants. If they choose him, it says that using it means losing a plant. **This may be a nod to its special attack, which requires instants - Blover and Hurrikale. *He returned during the Food Fight event for Black Friday. His price was reduced to 80 gems. *According to the credits, he's voiced by Shari Rossan. *He is the first plant to be affected by other plants, with the second-sixth being shadow plants and the seventh being Electric Currant. *He, Pea-nut, Pepper-pult, Homing Thistle, Dusk Lobber and Apple Mortar are the only projectile-shooting plants that do not have a fast recharge speed. *He was buffed in the 4.6 update. **He now attacks twice as fast, and his explosive seeds move slightly faster. **Furthermore, he only requires 10 seconds to recharge its seed packet rather than 15 seconds. *He's the second plant in the Plants vs. Zombies games which costs 275 sun, the first being Oak Archer. *He's the first spring-themed plant, with the second being Pretty Little Plum, a Chinese-exclusive plant. *Rarely, if he's in the first or the fifth row and shoots a seed or has his seeds blown away, the seed or seeds might go outside of the lawn. *His description in the Almanac is a reference to a rumor that some children believe, which is blowing a dandelion will make wishes come true. Specific to the Chinese version *If a bomb misses a zombie behind it, it will home into the zombie behind it. *If the bombs kill the zombies and it is on a tombstone or weapon stand, the bombs will return and damage it. However, if the bombs created by Plant Food miss the zombies, they just float out of the screen. de:Pusteblume ru:Одуванчик (Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time) Category:Premium plants Category:Mediocre recharge plants Category:Multi-directional plants Category:Special-edition plants Category:Area-of-effect plants Category:Explosive plants Category:Plants with a cooldown Category:Manually controlled plants Category:Gem premium plants Category:Monthly special plants Category:Lane-affecting plants Category:Board-affecting plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West plants Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces